peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 December 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-12-15 ; Comments * Sessions *Ivor Cutler, #18. Recorded 1991-10-31. No known commercial release. The four tracks on L280 are not listed in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions (p. 273). *House Of Love, #6. Recorded 1991-11-05. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Mercury). Tracklisting File 1 and a begin *Action Swingers: Song (album - Action Swingers) Wiiija WIJ 12V *Elmore James: Shake Your Money Maker *Culture: Life (album - Three Sides To My Story) Shanachie 43088 @''' '''File b begins *Unsane: Cracked Up (album - Unsane) Matador *Ivor Cutler: Thick Coat (session) *Ivor Cutler: Neighbours (session) *Sonic Youth: Pacific Coast Highway (album - Sister) Blast First BFFP 20 *Nessun Dorma: Meathead (album - Chew It Over) MCR UK MCRUK 001 *Knowledge Cunin Yate: Gejo (7" Single) Kasonga *Cud: Mind The Gap (compilation album - New Season - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD205 *''(news at 11.30 p.m. - edited out on file b)'' *D-Nice: 25 Ta Life (album - To Tha Rescue) Jive @''' *House Of Love: 'Into The Tunnel' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'Eyes Shut Tight' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'What A Mistake' (Peel Session) '''Files a,b end File c begins *U.H.F.: U.H.F. (single) XL XLT 25 Produced by Moby. :(JP: 'Roger Jones' fax finishes with a P.S.: "Most disappointed about this year's lack of Festive 50, Christmas season will be dire without it." Well, there've been quite a few letters and cards of that nature, but you know, there weren't enough original contributions to the Festive 50, so it would have been daft to have proceeded with it.') *Kennedy Pill: Fizz Pop (compilation album - Knowing Where It All Leeds) Stolen Sounds *Marquees: Bow Time (compilation album - Stax Volt singles 1959-1968) *Carcass: Lavaging Expectorate Of Lysergide Composition (album - Necroticism - Descanting The Insalubrious) Earache MOSH42 *Nirvana: Beeswax (compilation album - Kill Rock Stars) Kill Rock Stars KRS 201 *Organised Confusion: The Rough Side Of Town (album - Burn Hollywood Burn) *Ivor Cutler: Glasgow Dreamer Episode 7 (session) *Steroid Maximus: Phantom Miscarriage (album - Quilombo) Big Cat ABB 28 @''' *God Bullies: Automaker (album - War On Everybody) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 006 *Lively Ones: Pipeline (compilation album - Big Surf) Ace CDCHD 319 '''Files 1 and c end File d begins :(JP: 'That must have been the end of the preceding track, my apologies.') *O.L.D.: 'Disconnect Self (LP-Lo Flux Tube)' (Earache) *Ivor Cutler: 'The Following' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'Squares And Exit' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'Tea' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'Sparked Off By' (Peel Session) *People Get Ready: 'Be My Friend (12")' (Produce) *House Of Love: 'High In Your Face' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'This to me sounded rather like the House Of Love at times.') *Unknown: Unknown Indie guitar band with an Antipodean feel. Contains the lyrics 'she's walking before she can crawl / sitting around talking to the wall'. *Tamsin: 'It's Easy (12")' (Lafayette) *Ashtray: 'Trailer (7")' (Shoe) *Soka Band: 'Linga Linga (7")' (Jabulani) :(JP: 'That's just about the best of the singles, I think, that I was sent from Zimbabwe.') File d ends File e begins *Refrigerator: Map To The Stars (7" EP Ghost Of A Rollercoaster) Shrimper :(JP: 'This is the last tonight from Ivor Cutler.') *Ivor Cutler: Horse (Peel Session) *Ultraviolence: You'll Never Sleep Tonight Features a recurring sample from what is probably 'Twin Peaks' that says 'you wanna play with fire, little boy?'. File e ends *Codine: Heaven & Hell (12" - Heaven & Hell / Holistic) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 24 @''' tracks marked '''@ '''available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) John Peel 19911215 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *a) 1991-12-15 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L040 & L031~.mp3 *b) 1991-12-15 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) *c) 1991-12-15 JP L280a *d) 1991-12-15 JP L280b *e) 1991-12-15 Peel Show L205b.mp3 *2) 1991-12-xx-1992-01-xx Peel Show LE122 ;Length *1) 01:34:42 *a) 00:47:39 *b) 00:36:22 *c) 00:39:37 *d) 00:38:27 *e) 00:08:58 *2) 1:43:29 (11:04-31:39) (from 25:09 unique) ;Other *1) Part of the Phil tapes. Many thanks to him. *a) File created from L040 and L031 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to RF for the rip. Note this is the same as File b with the L040 part spliced in at the start. *b) File created from L031 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to RF for the rip. *c) & d) Files created from L280 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *e) File created from L205b of the SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *2) Created from LE122 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1991 January 1992 Lee Tape 122 ;Available *1) Mooo *a) Mooo *b) http://www.mediafire.com/?g98xr57iairu282 *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:One For Ken Category:Unknown